Une question de choix
by sabryna
Summary: Un esprit pousse des jeunes filles à se suicider sur le campus de l'Université de l'Indiana. Les frères Winchester décident de s'occuper rapidement de l'affaire. Seulement, elle s'avère être plus compliquée que prévue...


**Une question de choix**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les univers... Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec.

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi poster ce crossover : Buffy ou Supernatural. Après réflexion, vu que c'est un personnage que j'intègre dans l'univers de Supernaturel, j'ai décidé de le poster dans cette catégorie.

Pour Buffy, cela se passe après la série (vous trouverez les indications dans la fic). Pour Supernatural, c'est quelque part dans la saison 1. Il n'y a pas de repères précis par rapport au cas.

Quant aux lieux cités, aux infos météo et cie, ils sont tous vrais ! J'ai avec pas mal de sites Internet et notamment celui de l'université de l'Indiana. Ils ont des plans des campus très pratiques.

C'est une idée qui me trottinait dans l'esprit depuis un certain déjà et la fic est venue toute seule. Ca m'a permis de faire une pause dans mes autres fics. J'aurais pu en faire plusieurs chapitres mais cela aurait donné des chapitres beaucoup trop courts.

C'est la première rencontre entre les deux une univers. Il y aura une suite. J'ai des petites idées (en fait j'ai déjà écrit le début). Si vous avez des propositions, je suis ouverte aux suggestions vu que j'ai la trame de l'histoire dans son ensemble mais les détails encore...

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira.

Sans vouloir supplier, je veux juste mettre en avant que plus de reviews cette fic recevra, plus la motivation augmentera et la suite s'écrira vite.

Maintenant, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dawn referma le livre avec un soupir de soulagement. Fini les révisions pour aujourd'hui. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Elle était épuisée. Ces partiels allaient finir par l'achever. Son dernier examen était le lendemain. Après, un autre semestre commencerait. Plus qu'un seul examen et la torture serait terminé. Elle déposa les manuels sur un des chariots près du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire fatiguée. Il était près de minuit. La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer de toute façon. 

Quittant le bâtiment Herman Wells, elle referma le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid. La température descendait rarement en dessous de zéro en Indiana, même en plein hiver. Ce mi-décembre était relativement chaud. Néanmoins, pour une californienne, il faisait un froid presque polaire. Elle vivait sur le campus de l'université de l'Indiana depuis un an et demi maintenant. Après l'effondrement de Sunnydale, quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait décidé qu'elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, celle d'une guerrière. Elle aspirait à une vie paisible, loin du surnaturel et de la lutte contre le Mal. Elle avait mis du temps avant de l'avouer à ses proches, notamment à Buffy. Quand on était la petite sœur de la Tueuse, c'était difficile d'avouer que l'on ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec sa cause. Pourtant, la blonde avait accueillie la nouvelle avec du soulagement. Elle aussi avait rêvé d'une vie normale pour sa petite sœur.

Dawn avait fini sa scolarité au lycée de Cleveland. Elle avait vécu au QG du nouveau Conseil International des Observateurs. C'était une grande demeure à la sortie de la ville qui servait d'internat aux nouvelles Tueuses. Elles allaient au collège ou au lycée à Cleveland comme toutes adolescentes. Mais quand elles rentraient, elles subissaient un entraînement intensif afin de les préparer à leur avenir et de leur donner assez d'expérience pour espérer atteindre la majorité. Elles gardaient la Bouche de l'Enfer de Cleveland, qui était très gentille comparée à celle de Sunnydale. Il y avait peu d'apocalypses. Les Tueuses patrouillaient, débarrassant la ville des vampires et des démons agressifs. Dawn avait pris son mal en patience pendant cette période. C'était dur d'être la seule jeune fille normale de la maison. Surtout quand en plus, on était la petite sœur de la Tueuse. Même les plus jeunes la surveillaient, ayant été mises au courant par Buffy de l'habitude de l'adolescente à se faire enlever. Comme si c'était sa faute si tous les démons décidaient de la kidnapper. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé !

C'était donc avec soulagement qu'elle s'était inscrite à l'université de l'Indiana après le lycée. Elle restait assez proche de Cleveland. Après tout, l'Ohio était juste à côté. Le plus important était qu'elle commençait une nouvelle vie. Sa vie. Loin des Tueuses, des démons, du surnaturel, des apocalypses et de tout ce qui avait fait son univers pendant neuf ans. Elle disait au revoir à la sœur cadette de la Tueuse la plus âgée de l'Histoire et bonjour à Dawn Summers, étudiante californienne préparant un BA d'anthropologie linguistique à l'université d'Indiana, Bloomington. Elle devait appeler un Scooby chaque semaine pour leur faire savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante et n'avait pas servi d'encas ou de sacrifice humain à un quelconque démon. Au départ, se retrouver seule dans un lieu complètement nouveau l'avait terrifié bien plus que la possibilité d'être enlevée. Mais elle s'y était faite rapidement et adorait son indépendance.

Des sirènes hurlèrent au loin et se rapprochèrent rapidement. Une ambulance et des voitures de police la dépassèrent, remontant la Septième avenue en direction du bâtiment où elle logeait. Elle passa une main sur la poche interne de son manteau, sentant le poids réconfortant de son pieu. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle continua son chemin. Les véhicules s'étaient arrêtés à l'extérieur du Weatherly Hall. Des policiers formaient une barrière bloquant l'entrée. Des étudiants s'étaient massés, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le campus était relativement calme. Les autorités n'avaient presque jamais à intervenir. Et pour rien d'important généralement. Dawn se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à voir l'entrée du dortoir. Elle entendait les gens autour d'elle murmurer. Certains tentaient de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer de bien sérieux. Pourtant, quand les ambulanciers ressortirent la mine sombre et que l'un d'entre eux hocha négativement la tête en direction d'un policier, les étudiants se rendirent compte que c'était grave. Certaines filles se mirent à pleurer quand l'un des officiers prit sa radio et demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir le médecin légiste. Dawn sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Elle joua des coudes pour sortir de la foule, retourna sur ses pas et continua son chemin. Elle vivait à la résidence Ashton, dans un des appartements de Mason Hall. Elle entra dans la pièce commune. Chaque appartement pouvait accueillir six étudiants. Il y avait une pièce commune, une salle de bain, une kitchenette, et trois chambres doubles. Kathleen, Amanda et Chloé regardaient la télévision. Elles la saluèrent en la voyant entrer.

- Bonne révision ? demanda Amanda.

Amanda était étudiante en philosophie. Elle était petite, rousse et pleine de vie. Elle était toujours joyeuse et ses yeux marron pétillaient constamment. C'était la colocataire de Dawn depuis le début. Toutes les filles qui vivaient là avaient le même âge et étaient arrivées en même temps. Elles s'étaient rapidement entendues, malgré leur caractère différent. Kathleen était une vraie sportive. Brune, grande, élancée, elle était toujours en survêtement. Elle était autoritaire et rigoureuse. Elle était devenue aussi la diététicienne du groupe et s'occupait de l'approvisionnement de l'appartement. Chloé avait pour ambition de devenir journaliste. Elle semblait plutôt timide et effacé de prime abord avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son teint pâle, son regard fuyant et son look classique, mais elle cachait une détermination farouche et un entêtement agaçant. Il manquait Sandra Lee, une jeune peintre asiatique toujours rêveuse et très gentille – sauf quand elle peignait – et Karen, une afro-américaine, future avocate toujours en train de faire la fête. Dawn se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau.

- Quelqu'un est mort, annonça-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes filles relevèrent la tête vers elle, leur accordant toute leur attention.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Chloé.

- Non. Les autorités sont là. Un des flics a appelé le légiste. Il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il y avait une victime vivante. L'ambulance est repartie vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On verra bien demain dans le journal. Je vais me coucher les filles. Je suis crevée.

Un concert de bonne nuit s'éleva du canapé alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, prépara son sac pur demain et glissa sous les couvertures. Comme chaque soir, elle déposa un baiser sur le portrait de Buffy qui ornait sa table de nuit, priant pour que sa sœur soit toujours en vie. Puis elle régla son réveil et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

¤

Le dernier morceau de David Guetta pulsait dans la pièce commune. A terre, Kathleen enchaînait les séries d'abdominaux. Chloé était assise à table, déjeunant tout en révisant. Sandra était dans la douche en train de se préparer pour la journée. Dawn se servit une tasse de café, l'esprit tout à son dernier partiel qui avait lieu dans une heure. Elle se repassait en boucle les points importants du cours. Pour se motiver, elle se répétait que dans quatre heures, le semestre serait terminé. Ensuite, elle rentrerait à Cleveland pour passer les fêtes de Noël avant de revenir ici pour le Nouvel An.

Kathleen termina ses exercices et se leva, roulant le tapis de sol afin de le ranger. Un grognement s'éleva du couloir venant des chambres et Karen émergea, ses cheveux cours dans tous les sens, le visage ravagé par la fatigue et des yeux brillants de colère malgré son état peu réveillé. Sans un mot, elle se traîna jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi et la débrancha avant de se tourner vers ses colocataires :

- Il est huit heures du matin ! les accusa-t-elle.

- Et alors ? demanda Kathleen.

Dawn et Chloé échangèrent un regard entendu. La dispute commençait. C'était presque devenu un rituel. Kathleen, sportive, se levait tous les matins de bonne heure, allumait la musique et faisait des exercices. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Karen, fêtarde invétérée, qui généralement ne dormait que depuis quelques heures. Les deux jeunes filles se disputaient souvent, avant de se réconcilier quelques heures plus tard, au déjeuner le plus souvent.

- Elles recommencent ? demanda Sandra en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. L'afro-américaine lui jeta un regard noir :

- Il y en a qui dorment le matin !

- Et d'autres qui ont cours et doivent se lever tôt. La vie est trop injuste ! se plaignit Chloé.

Dawn rit doucement. La porte s'ouvrit et Amanda entra.

- Debbie est morte, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Cela jeta un froid.

- Debbie ? Debbie Claymore ? demanda Karen, subitement bien réveillée.

- Oui.

La rousse jeta le journal sur la table. La jeune Summers tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Une photographie de l'extérieur du dortoir, les policiers bloquant l'entrée tandis que des brancardiers sortaient un brancard avec un sac noire dessus. Debbie. Dans le coin en bas à droite, le visage rieur et poupin de la victime s'étalait. Dawn parcourut l'article. Il semblerait que la jeune étudiante se soit suicidée. Elle se serait enfermée dans la salle de bain, aurait avalé des somnifères et se serait noyée dans sa baignoire. Elle habitait un des appartements individuels du campus. Karen lui arracha le journal des mains et lut en diagonal. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de colère :

- Elle ne se serait jamais suicidée !

- Ces choses là arrivent Karen, dit doucement Chloé en posant une main sur le bras de celle avec qui elle partageait la chambre.

La fêtarde se dégagea rapidement :

- Non ! C'est une de mes amies ! Elle adore la vie ! Adorait. Elle ne se serait pas suicidée. Je l'ai vu hier soir. Elle était à la fête, chez Henry en début de soirée. Mais elle est rentrée tôt. Elle avait un examen ce matin.

Les étudiantes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elles ne connaissaient que Debbie de vue seulement. Karen avait plusieurs cours ensemble. Dawn regarda sa montre. Elle aurait voulu rester mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. La mort de Debbie était étrange pourtant ce genre de choses arrivaient. Qui pouvait se vanter de bien connaître une personne ? Le stress des études universitaires étaient réel. Certains abandonnaient. Rares étaient ceux qui mettaient fin à leurs jours. Hélas, cela arrivait.

- Je suis désolée les filles, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Pas de problème Dawn, répondit Kathleen. Et merde pour ton exam.

- Merci ! Bye.

Elle prit son manteau, son sac et sortit. Devant le bâtiment de la défunte, un autel improvisé avait été dressé. Un portrait de Debbie souriait aux passants pendant que des gerbes de fleurs s'amoncelaient autour. C'était triste, oui. Mais la mort faisait partie de la vie. C'était une rude leçon que Dawn avait appris. Elle enfouit le suicide de l'étudiante dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur son test.

* * *

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Dawn referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle en laissant tomber son sac par terre. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la lumière. Il n'y avait personne. Elle venait juste de rentrer de Cleveland où elle avait passé les fêtes de Noël. Elle s'adossa à la porte et savoura le silence. Personne ne se rendait vraiment compte de nos jours combien c'était quelque chose de rare et de précieux. Et quand on venait de passer les quatre derniers jours dans une maison habitée par une vingtaine d'adolescentes surhumaines qui n'avaient besoin que de cinq ou six heures de sommeil par jour, le silence était une notion inconnue et devenait une véritable bénédiction quand on pouvait le savourer. 

Elle était partie après son examen. Il lui avait fallut une journée de voiture pour atteindre la maison. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre l'avion. Seulement, elle avait horreur de ces engins. On avait beau dire que statistiquement c'était le moyen de transport le plus sûr, beaucoup trop d'avions se crashaient ces derniers temps. Et au moins, dans un accident de voiture, tu as plus de chance de t'en sortir que dans un crash. Elle préférait aussi la voiture parce qu'elle adorait conduire. Contrairement à Buffy, elle était une conductrice attentive et détendue. La Tueuse était une véritable calamité au volant. Un danger public.

En tout, elle était partie six jours. Elle aurait dû rester plus longtemps encore mais Giles avait découvert qu'une apocalypse devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Le Scooby Gang avait préféré la mettre hors de danger, loin de la Bouche de l'Enfer, et Dawn ne s'était pas fait prier. Elle avait laissé les professionnels se charger des démons et était rentrée illico presto à Bloomington. Elle était douée sur le terrain, elle aurait pu aider. Néanmoins, elle préférait éviter de se retrouver impliquée. Elle avait appris à se battre au cours des années. Elle était à l'aise avec les armes et se débrouillait plutôt bien au corps à corps. Elle gloussa. Non, elle se débrouillait vraiment bien au corps à corps. Mais cela, le Scooby Gang l'ignorait. En arrivant sur le campus, elle s'était inscrite à des cours d'arts martiaux. Elle avait beau vouloir éviter le surnaturel, elle savait ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres. Ce genre de connaissances ne s'oublie pas facilement. Elle tenait à sauver sa peau. Pour cela, elle devait être capable de se défendre en cas d'agression démoniaque. Les vampires étaient rares sur les campus, mais ils étaient présents quand même. Etre indépendant signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur un Scooby ou une tueuse pour venir la sauver. Elle s'était même inscrite à un club de tir pendant quatre mois. Elle n'avait pas de licence ni d'armes à feu mais savoir qu'en cas de besoin elle avait des bases l'avait rassurée. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle déposa son sac dans son chambre et attrapa son portable. Elle pressa la touche d'appel automatique de sa sœur et attendit. Cela sonna quatre fois avant que sa sœur ne décroche.

- Allô !

- Buff, c'est moi.

- Dawnie ! Tu es bien rentrée ?

- Oui. Je suis dans ma chambre et entière.

- D'accord. Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard.

La cadette haussa un sourcil en entendant la distraction de sa sœur et sa précipitation.

- Tout se passe bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Heu… Bien, non. Mais on a tout sous contrôle. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je te rappelle dès qu'on a stoppé l'apocalypse. Bye.

Buffy avait raccroché. La Clé soupira et reposa son téléphone. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que sa sœur n'aurait pas rappelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait survécu et que le monde ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Karen apparut :

- Dawn ! T'es rentrée plus tôt.

- Oui. Ma sœur avait des trucs à régler. Bref, elle avait peu de temps pour moi alors autant rentrer.

- Ok. Alors prépare-toi ! Aurélia organise une fête ! Je t'y emmène.

L'afro-américaine était déjà partie se préparer. Dawn sourit et se tourna vers son armoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre ?

¤

Dawn se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Elle extirpa son portable de la poche de sa jupe en jean. Pas d'appel de Buffy. Tant pis. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait éviter de savoir quand les apocalypses avaient lieu : elle évitait de se ronger les sangs. Elle attrapa un gobelet, le remplit du fond de coca qu'il restait dans une bouteille et le vida. La fête battait son plein. Pas mal de personnes étaient ivres et riaient bruyamment. Elle avait perdu Karen deux heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait vu partir avec un rugbyman. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle revoie son amie ce soir. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin. Ou plutôt la veille. Et avait conduit toute la journée. Ce n'était pas reposant. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer se coucher. Elle attrapa son manteau sur le lit qui servait de porte-manteaux pour les invités de la soirée et sortit. Elle bouscula quelques danseurs au passage qui la fusillèrent du regard ou la jaugèrent admirativement. Celle qui n'avait été qu'une grosse boule d'énergie verte était devenue une belle jeune femme. Avec son mètre soixante quinze, ses longs cheveux châtains, ses grands yeux bleus, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son corps élancé, elle attirait les regards. Son hygiène physique avait sculpté son corps et, comble du malheur pour Buffy, sa petite sœur avait une poitrine dont elle pouvait être fière. La Tueuse se plaignait souvent de l'injustice de ce monde qui l'avait fait petite et plate alors que sa cadette était grande et voluptueuse. Elle offrait alors l'image type de la blonde californienne avec sa moue boudeuse et sa voix haut perchée. Dawn riait tout le temps en répliquant que les moines savaient ce qu'ils faisaient en la créant. Ce à quoi Buffy répliquait que c'était là le problème : c'étaient des moines ! Alors comment avaient-ils su à quoi devait ressembler une femme ? Normalement, ils auraient dû être ignorants de ce genre de choses.

Le couloir était vide quand elle sortit. Elle décida de prendre les escaliers pour descendre. Elle était au premier étage quand elle entendit les cris.

- Emma ! Emma, ouvre cette porte !

La voix masculine était pleine d'inquiétude. Elle sortit de la cage d'escaliers. Tom Carmichael, un de ses camarades, tapait frénétiquement contre la porte d'un appartement.

- Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Emma ne répond pas.

Il était paniqué. Elle s'approcha. Emma était une étudiante en première année de médecine. Elle sortait avec Tom depuis le lycée.

- Elle s'est peut-être endormie, tenta-t-elle.

- Non. Elle était censée venir chercher un livre qu'elle avait promis de prêter à Marc, un de ses amis. Mais elle n'est jamais remontée. Ça n'est pas normal.

- Non, cela ne l'était pas.

- Tu n'as pas la clef ?

- Non. Je l'ai laissé chez moi. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

Dawn réfléchit à toute allure. Emma avait très bien pu s'asseoir pour se reposer cinq minutes et s'assoupir. Mais alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Elle avait peut-être un sommeil lourd... Non. Cette histoire clochait. Les lumières du couloir clignotèrent subitement plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser et la température chuta subitement. La jeune fille expira et un nuage blanc apparut.

- Défonce la porte ! ordonna-t-elle à Tom.

Il la regarda pour savoir si elle était sérieuse.

- Défonce cette foutue porte Tom !

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Dawn s'étaient complètement hérissés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la partie experte en survie s'était brusquement réveillée. Elle avait un très très mauvais pressentiment. Tom prit du recul et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. A la quatrième fois, elle alla se fracasser contre le mur et Tom se précipita à l'intérieur en hurlant le nom de sa petite amie. Il dut défoncer la porte de la salle de bain également.

- Non ! Emma !

Dawn arriva à temps pour voir Tom sortir la jeune fille de la baignoire. Il la posa sur le sol.

- Emma ! Non, ne me fais pas ça ! Emma ! Ouvre les yeux !

Mais l'étudiante n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Pour la forme, Dawn sortit son téléphone et composa le 911 alors que Tom commençait le bouche-à-bouche. Il leva les yeux vers elle :

- Dawn, fais le massage !

Elle s'accroupit au sol, positionna ses mains et attendit le signal de Tom pour exercer les pressions successives. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Les yeux d'Emma étaient grands ouverts, vides. Elle était morte depuis trop longtemps. Cependant elle le fit pour son ami. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son visage était ravagé de larmes. Au fond de lui, il connaissait l'horrible vérité mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pas encore. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et les écartèrent.

- Tom, viens. Laisse-les faire leur boulot.

Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Dans le couloir, les étudiants curieux s'étaient massés. La police avait été prévenue et un officier s'approcha d'eux. Dawn secoua la tête dans sa direction, une prière muette pour qu'il ne vienne pas leur poser de questions. Pas maintenant. Tom fixait la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux embrouillés de larmes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Il la serra si fort qu'elle en eut mal mais elle ne dit rien. Les minutes semblèrent devenir des heures. Deux secouristes sortirent. L'un se dirigea vers les deux policiers qui bloquaient l'entrée pendant que l'autre s'approcha d'eux. Tom secoua la tête en gémissant avant même que l'homme ne lui dise ce qu'il savait déjà. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle car alors, il rendrait la mort d'Emma réelle. Pourtant, il devait le faire :

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Il était trop tard. On n'a rien pu faire. Elle est morte.

Alors, Tom s'effondra. Il hurla en se précipitant auprès de celle qui l'aimait mais qui n'était plus. Dawn le regarda, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle avait mal pour lui car elle ne connaissait que trop la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux policiers qui parlait avec l'ambulancier. Elle vit ce dernier leur tendre un flacon de pilules.

- Des somnifères, l'entendit-il expliquer. Elle s'est sûrement suicidée.

Les officiers échangèrent un regard entendu. L'enquête était close. Suicide. Dawn reporta son attention sur la porte de la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait pas être un suicide. Elle connaissait Emma. Elle était toujours souriante, pleine de vie. Elle venait à peine de terminer son premier semestre à l'université. Elle et Tom avaient des projets plein la tête pour leur avenir. Elle était juste venue chercher un livre. Pas la mort. Elle se rappela soudain les paroles de Karen, une semaine plus tôt.

_« Non ! C'est une de mes amies ! Elle adore la vie ! Adorait. Elle ne se serait pas suicidée. Je l'ai vu hier soir. Elle était à la fête, chez Henry en début de soirée. Mais elle est rentrée tôt. Elle avait un examen ce matin. »_

Elles étaient mortes dans les mêmes circonstances. Deux jeunes filles qui croquaient la vie à pleines dents. Qui ne voulaient pas mourir. Deux jeunes filles mortes noyées après avoir pris des somnifères. La vision de l'autel improvisé devant le bâtiment lui revint en mémoire. Deux jeunes filles qui vivaient dans le même immeuble. La sensation de froid et les lumières qui clignotaient lui revinrent en tête. Elle eut alors une certitude : ces morts n'avaient rien de naturelles. Et quoique ce soit qui les ait causées, il tuerait encore.

* * *

Dawn écouta d'une oreille distraite le doyen faire un discours à la mémoire d'Emma Thomson. Elle fixait le portrait de la défunte. Elle était belle. Elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin cependant. Ses yeux étaient trop écartés, son nez avait été brisé un jour et elle portait des lunettes. Néanmoins, il y avait un calme, une gentillesse qui émanait de son visage qui la rendait magnifique. Sa mort avait effrayé les professeurs qui craignaient une épidémie de suicides. Si seulement ils savaient… pensa l'étudiante. Qu'ils sachent quoi ? murmura une petite voix. Même elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était surnaturel, elle en était sûre. Elle avait vécu assez longtemps sur la Bouche de l'Enfer pour reconnaître les signes d'une activité paranormale. Mais elle ne savait que cela. 

Cette nuit-là, elle avait dû raconter ce qui s'était passé aux officiers présents. Elle avait recommencé avec les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête le lendemain. Bien sûr, l'affaire avait été classée dans les jours qui suivaient : suicide. Tom avait eu beau répété que jamais elle ne se serait suicidée, personne ne l'avait écouté. Il n'avait reçu que des regards désolés et compatissants. Alors il s'était tu. Pourtant, son regard brûlait d'une colère qu'elle connaissait bien : il en voulait à tous ceux qui croyaient la thèse du suicide.

Buffy avait appelé Dawn. L'apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu. Tout était réglé. Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et la petite sœur lui avait dit qu'une de ses connaissances s'était suicidée. La Tueuse avait été peinée. Elle avait demandé à sa cadette si elle pouvait faire quoique ce soit. Dawn ne lui avait pas dit que c'était surnaturel. Les deux Summers avaient fini par se dire au revoir et raccrocher. Et maintenant elle était là, au premier rang de cette cérémonie en mémoire d'Emma et de Debbie, deux étudiantes trop faibles pour surmonter le stress de la vie. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler.

Le discours fini, elle se leva et partit tandis que les étudiants se mettaient en file afin de déposer une rose devant le portrait des deux disparues. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de cérémonie. Elles étaient mortes. Qu'est-ce que des roses changeraient à cela ? En quoi est-ce que cela soulagerait la peine des familles ? Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme et lui fonça dedans. Elle garda l'équilibre et porta une main à son épaule droite en retenant les mots cinglants qui se pressaient à ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête et étudia l'importun. Il était grand. Même pour elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns un peu trop longs, un visage anguleux, deux yeux marron bien trop vieux pour le corps qui les arborait. Des yeux qui en avaient trop vu. Il portait un jean élimé, un T-Shirt marron, une chemise ouverte et une veste. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il n'était pas seul. Celui qui l'accompagnait était beaucoup plus petit. A vrai dire, elle était presque plus grande que lui. Il était bien bâti et plus âgé. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés courts. Ses yeux aussi paraissaient avoir vu trop d'horreurs. Il avait le même look que son ami. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient. Ils devaient sûrement être de la même famille.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le grand. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je survivrais, railla-t-elle.

Il lui lança un sourire triste et compréhensif. Il l'avait sûrement vu revenir de cette stupide cérémonie.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Il lui montra sa main toujours contre son épaule douloureuse. Elle la retira.

- J'aurais un bleu. Rien de bien méchant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, là où les étudiants continuaient de déposer leur rose.

- Des amies à vous ? demanda le petit.

- Des connaissances. Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

Elle passa entre eux et continua son chemin.

- Hé, attendez !

Elle soupira et se retourna. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard et elle eut l'impression qu'il en disait beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle pensait. Le petit prit les choses en main :

- Je m'appelle Dean House. Et lui c'est Sam Sheffield. L'université nous a demandé de venir. On est conseillés. On est là pour aider les étudiants à gérer la mort des deux jeunes filles. Ils voudraient éviter que ce genre d'accidents ne se reproduisent.

Dean House et Sam Sheffield, hein ? railla-t-elle intérieurement. L'excuse était bidon. Cela aurait sûrement marché avec d'autres. Mais Dawn n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle avait l'habitude des mensonges, des histoires inventées pour satisfaire le simple mortel qui refusait de voir ce qui se cachait dans les coins sombres de sa maison. Et depuis quand des conseillers étaient-ils habillés comme cela ? Elle se demanda quels imbéciles croiraient à leur histoire. Pourtant, elle était sûr que certain le seront assez. Après tout, si elle savait une chose sur les êtres humains, c'était la capacité qu'ils avaient à fermer les yeux quand cela les arrangeait. En tout cas, ce ne serait pas elle qui leur ferait remarquer leur manque de crédibilité.

- Ce genre d'accidents ne se reproduira pas chez moi.

- Vous croyez qu'elles se sont vraiment suicidées ? demanda Sam.

- Ce que je crois ne les fera pas revenir. J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure et il faut que je passe chercher mes affaires. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseillers. Bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons et partit la tête haute, sans attendre de réponse. C'était très impoli mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait vraiment un cours et elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

¤

Dean Winchester regarda la jeune fille partir. En fait, il observa surtout le balancement de ses hanches rehaussé par le jean moulant qu'elle portait. Une belle plante. Un coup sur le bras le détourna du spectacle. Il vit son frère rouler des yeux et soupira. Quel rabat-joie ! Il n'allait quand même pas nier le fait que cette fille était canon. Un peu jeune, certes. Et alors ? Tant qu'elle était majeure… Il vit que Sam s'était déjà rapproché des étudiants. Il le suivit.

Les deux chasseurs regardèrent en silence l'hommage rendu aux deux défuntes. Deux suicides en deux semaines. Personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange. Surtout que les circonstances étaient exactement identiques. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que deux jeunes filles connues pour leur joie de vivre et habitant dans le même bâtiment mettent fin à leurs jours sans prévenir et de la même façon ? Cela sentait le surnaturel à plein nez. Mais bien sûr, personne ne se rendait compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Des fois, Sam et Dean avaient du mal à croire à l'imbécillité du genre humain. Ils avaient beau être une espèce très intelligente, ils pouvaient se montrer particulièrement crétins.

Ils attendirent que les étudiants s'éloignent, les laissant faire le deuil de leurs amies. Dean parcourut les visages tristes et en repéra un. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère et lui désigna le jeune homme du menton. Tom Carmichael, le petit ami d'Emma. L'étudiant s'éloigna et ils en profitèrent.

- Tom Carmichael ? appela Dean.

L'interpellé se retourna et Sam les présenta de la même manière que son aîné l'avait fait précédemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? répliqua Tom, peu ravi de les voir apparemment.

- Nous sommes désolés pour votre petite amie, commença Sam. Nous savons que c'est dur…

- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! l'interrompit l'endeuillé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je vous confie mon malheur ? A quel point je suis mal depuis qu'Emma est morte ? Alors voilà, c'est dit. Et ce qui me donne envie de vomir, c'est de voir sa famille et ses amis entendre tout le monde dire qu'elle s'est suicidée sans broncher !

- Vous ne croyez pas au suicide ? intervint Dean.

- Non. Emma et moi avions pleins projets. Je la connaissais par cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas me mentir. Elle avait acheté des cadeaux pour la naissance de son neveu, appelé sa mère pour lui confirmer notre venue pendant les vacances de février. Merde, elle pensait même aux prénoms de nos futurs enfants ! Elle était juste partie chercher un livre ! Un putain de livre !

Dean comprenait la colère du jeune homme. A sa place, lui aussi aurait bouillonné de rage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il accepte l'idée qu'un esprit soit à l'origine de la mort de sa bien-aimée. Sam continua l'interrogatoire :

- Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé cette nuit-là ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira Tom en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tout s'est effondré cette nuit-là. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne revenait pas, je me suis inquiété et je suis allé voir à son appartement. Elle vit dans l'un des seuls du campus. Sa porte était fermée, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Le campus est sûr. Quand j'ai frappé, personne n'a répondu. Et Dawn est arrivée. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Elle était calme au départ. Et tout d'un coup, elle m'a dit de défoncer la porte. C'était… c'était comme si elle savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de mal. Le reste s'est passé tellement vite.

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard. Ils devaient parler à cette Dawn. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas refusé ce qu'il se passait, ni paniquer. C'était intéressant.

- Et cette Dawn, où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ? chercha à savoir Dean.

- Vous venez de lui foncer dedans, leur apprit Tom.

Dean comprit que la beauté qui avait refusé de leur parler était Dawn. Il se retint de jurer. Vu l'accueil qu'elle leur avait réservé, il avait des doutes quant à sa coopération. Au moins, ce serait amusant !

- Où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ?

Elle vit dans la résidence Ashton, à Mason Hall. Appartement 204 je crois.

- Merci. Ecoutez, on va rester sur le campus pendant un certain temps. Si vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas.

- Merci mais non merci.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps et partit. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu : ils devaient parler à Dawn. Enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son jean, il dit :

- Elle a cours pour l'instant. On peut aller jeter un coup d'œil, repérer les lieux. Ensuite, on va aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans ce bâtiment maudit.

¤

Sam frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Ils l'avaient trouvé rapidement et avaient donc pu aller inspecter les appartements où les jeunes femmes étaient mortes. Ils n'avaient hélas rien trouvé de concluant. Pas la moindre once d'esprit à l'horizon. Leurs instruments étaient restés muets. Mais cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Juste que le dit-esprit n'était pas là au même moment. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à leur hôtel pour faire le point, déjeuner, se changer et se reposer un peu. Ils avaient attendu la fin d'après-midi avant de revenir. Ils voulaient être sûrs que les cours étaient terminés. Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée.

La jeune fille qui ouvrit la porte n'était pas Dawn. Afro-américaine, elle parut surprise de les voir. Agréablement surprise. Elle s'appuya au chambranle, un sourire langoureux étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses rehaussées d'une pointe de gloss. Elle laissa courir son regard, les étudiant. Bien sûr, elle s'attarda sur Dean qui avait son sourire charmeur déjà en place. Sam se retint de rouler des yeux quand il vit son frère étudier la jeune fille ouvertement.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous beaux gosses ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Beaucoup, répondit Dean goguenard.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il repéra une asiatique en train de dessiner au fusain mais c'était tout.

- Est-ce que Dawn Summers habite ici ? demanda-t-il en prenant les choses en main.

Elle parut déçue et se décolla du chambranle.

- Sandra, tu peux aller chercher Dawn ?

L'asiatique leva les yeux de son dessin, regarda rapidement les frères Winchester et hurla :

- Dawn, visite !

L'afro-américaine grogna :

- J'aurais pu le faire aussi San'.

- Alors t'avais qu'à le faire. Je dessine Karen.

Sam sourit, la voix de Jessica se superposant à celle de Sandra. Il connaissait bien ce ton. Celui qui disait « Tu sais très bien que quand je dessine, je ne suis disponible pour personne. » Des pas se firent entendre et Dawn apparut. Elle se figea en les voyant et une lueur d'ennui brilla dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle poussa Karen dans l'appartement, sortit sur le pallier, ferma la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

¤

La Clé ne s'attendait pas à revoir les deux jeunes hommes si rapidement. Ils avaient fait vite. Elle ne savait pas si cela l'amusait, l'intriguait ou l'agaçait. Un peu des trois à la fois sûrement. Le petit –Dean si elle se rappelait bien – lança un coup d'œil au grand – Sam – qui disait « Je te l'avais bien dit. » Il demanda :

- Vous avez découvert le corps d'Emma avec son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. En disant cela, il précisait juste de quoi il voulait parler.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas leur faciliter la tâche.

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta, preuve de sa frustration. Une bouffée de fierté enfla en elle. Elle avait appris l'art d'être une garce avec les meilleures : Cordélia, Anya, Buffy quand elle s'y mettait. Et bien sûr, Spike.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez pas vraiment en parler. Vous avez été assez clair là dessus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On vous l'a déjà dit, intervint Sam. On est là pour vous aider.

Elle tapa du pied en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans l'appartement, les laissant cois dans le couloir. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, coinça une feuille de papier dans la main de Dean et lâcha :

- Quand vous serez prêt à me donner la véritable raison de votre présence ici, j'envisagerai peut-être de vous parler. En attendant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

¤

Dean regarda Dawn leur claquer la porte au nez et resta figé. Sans même regarder son frère, il demanda :

- Est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ce que je crois qu'elle vient de faire ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Ok. C'était juste pour être sûr.

Et il jura. Sam gloussa et il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Et encore moins qu'on lui claque la porte au nez. C'était irrespectueux. Et cela blessait son ego. Normalement, c'était lui qui blessait l'ego des autres, pas l'inverse. Cette fille l'énervait. Mais elle l'énervait positivement. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de contre-attaquer jusqu'à avoir le dernier mot. Bref, elle titillait sa curiosité et lui faisait un effet que peu de femmes lui faisaient.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Sam.

- On lui dit la vérité.

- Quoi ?

Il vit son frère le regarder suspicieusement. Il haussa les épaules :

- Elle veut savoir ce qu'on fait ici. Et je ne crois pas qu'un autre mensonge marchera.

- Tu veux lui dire la vérité ? Comme ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On a besoin d'elle.

- C'est juste que… Tu ne veux jamais dire la vérité. Et là subitement, tu veux être franc ?

- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Sam réfléchit. Son frère avait raison. Dawn semblait intelligente et débrouillarde. Il ne la connaissait pas mais le regard de défi qu'elle arborait lui disait qu'elle ne goberait aucun mensonge. Il capitula :

- Non, pas vraiment.

Dean enfouit le papier dans sa poche et frappa encore. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa encore et cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit sur la peintre asiatique. Elle les fusilla du regard, les doigts noirs à cause du fusain.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Dean allait répondre quand il vit Dawn adossée au mur, au début du couloir. Elle les regardait avec un petit sourire agaçant. En fait, c'était plus un air moqueur. Mais cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ignora l'asiatique :

- Vous avez mangé ?

- Ça dépend. C'est vous qui payez ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit en se décollant du mur.

- Je vais chercher mon sac, j'arrive.

Dean la regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Son attention se reporta sur la jeune asiatique qui les observait toujours. Il lança un sourire dragueur. Elle rosit en roulant des yeux avant de retourner à son dessin. Il se tourna vers son frère :

- Une vision sur l'issue de cette soirée ?

- Non.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera… intéressante.

Sam regarda son frère et reconnut la lueur de son regard. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, il y a des années, quand Dean s'était retrouvé en couple avec une certaine Allison. Il savait qu'à cette époque, l'aîné des Winchester avait songé à laisser tomber la chasse et avait sûrement songé à construire une vie normale avec sa petite amie. Seulement, Dean était comme John, un chasseur dans l'âme qui plaçait la famille au-dessus de tout le reste. Alors, quand leur père avait été attiré par une autre chasse, dans un autre Etat, Dean l'avait suivi, rompant avec Allison. Sam se souvint qu'il avait été maussade et irritable pendant des semaines. Quelques fois, il l'avait même surpris jetant un regard accusateur à leur père. Il n'était resté qu'un mois avec cette Allison. De temps en temps, Sam se disait que si ils étaient restés plus de temps ensemble, Dean aurait peut-être songé plus sérieusement à la possibilité de laisser son père continuer sa traque sans lui. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas eu plus de temps. Sam voyait ce qui intéressait Dean dans la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes et pourtant, elle leur avait fait une forte impression. Vive d'esprit, agressive, belle, maligne. Et surtout, résistante aux sourires charmeurs que son frère avait mis des années à perfectionner. Une vraie énigme. Si Jessica n'était pas morte depuis si peu de temps, Dawn l'aurait sûrement intrigué aussi. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et le fantôme de Jessica l'accompagnait encore.

L'arrivée de Dawn le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Elle portait un jean noir moulant aux hanches et évasé à partir des genoux, un pull torsadé bleu électrique qui s'arrêtait juste en-dessous du nombril. Un épais manteau noir et un sac en bandoulière en tissus noir qui semblait chargé rehaussaient le tout. Elle dépassait Dean de quelques centimètres. Elle devait être néanmoins de sa taille sans l'aide des talons de ses chaussures en cuir noir. Plutôt sombre, songea Sam en la regardant. Elle leur sourit :

- Alors, on y va ?

Dean prit les devants et ouvrit la marche. Sam la regarda passer avant de la suivre. Oui, cela promettait d'être une soirée intéressante, c'était sûr.

¤

Dawn avala la dernière bouchée de sa glace avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de contentement. Sam et Dean la regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais vu une jeune femme manger autant ! Surtout une femme aussi mince qu'elle. Où mettait-elle tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler ? Leur surprise l'amusait. Elle les avait emmenés dans une petite pizzeria de Bloomington. Elle connaissait les propriétaires car Buffy les avait aidés un jour avec un problème de démons qui avaient élus domicile dans les égouts juste en dessous. Elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait une table à l'écart où ils pourraient être tranquilles et ils se retrouvaient dans une arrière-salle réservée aux personnes ayant réservé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui les avait amenés là. Elle avait répondu aux questions des garçons sur sa vie à l'université, ses colocataires, ses cours. Elle les avait laissés faire et s'était montrée coopérative. Seulement, la fin du repas signait la fin de la trêve. Elle s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et les regarda sérieusement, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage.

- J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. Vous savez pas mal de choses sur moi maintenant. Alors, si vous commenciez par me dire qui vous êtes réellement ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et Dean lâcha :

- Je suis Dean Winchester et lui c'est mon petit frère Sam. Nous sommes des chasseurs.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois :

- Des chasseurs ? répéta-t-elle bêtement. Et qu'est-ce que vous chassez à l'université de l'Indiana ?

Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était le surnaturel qu'ils chassaient.

- Des esprits principalement, répondit Dean sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle se rappela la sensation brusque de froid le soir de la mort d'Emma. Les lumières qui clignotaient. Puis la mort mystérieuse des deux jeunes femmes. Les conditions identiques des suicides. Un esprit. Cela se tenait. Cela collait parfaitement même. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. Elle n'y connaissait rien en fantôme. Elle faisait plus dans le matériel. Les bons vieux démons qu'on pouvait tuer à coup de hache, d'épée ou de tout autre objet bien contondant ou tranchant.

- Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ? demanda-t-elle.

La surprise qu'elle lut sur leur visage n'était pas feinte. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Ils avaient sûrement anticipé le déni, la raillerie, la fuite. Certainement pas l'acceptation et l'agressivité.

- C'est tout ? osa Sam. On parle de vrais esprits. Immatériels. Pas vraiment gentils.

- Des morts qui n'ont pas trouvé le repos et errent toujours là pour une raison ou une autre, compléta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétence.

- Et quel est ton domaine de compétence ? demanda Dean.

- Les choses plus matérielles, répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux, fit de la place devant elle et sortit deux pieux, une croix de taille plutôt conséquente et plusieurs flacons d'eau bénite. De sous son pull, elle fit apparaître une croix en argent. Elle releva une jambe de son pantalon et ils aperçurent une petite dague en argent sûrement retenu dans son support installé à son mollet. Dean siffla.

- Bel arsenal.

- Là d'où je viens, on prend rapidement l'habitude d'écouter son instinct de survie si on veut survivre.

Sunnydale serait son excuse. Elle ne leur dirait rien d'autre sur les Tueuses et autres. Si ils étaient chasseurs, ils auraient sûrement entendu parle de la ville et cela suffirait. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment intrigué.

- Et d'où ? demanda Sam.

- Sunnydale.

¤

Le nom de la ville fit surgir des images de vampires, de meurtres et de cratère. Sunnydale était connu par les chasseurs. Etrangement, personne n'y mettait les pieds. Ils avaient toujours su que rien ne pouvait être fait. C'était un point d'énergie démoniaque très important. Des chasseurs avaient essayé d'y habiter et de s'occuper de ses habitants surnaturels. Aucun n'en était revenu vivant. Donc la ville avait progressivement été évitée. Ils avaient tous été surpris quand quatre ans plus tôt, ils avaient appris qu'elle s'était tout simplement effondrée sur elle-même et qu'il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un immense cratère là où autrefois s'était élevée une ville crainte par des hommes et femmes habitués à combattre des monstres. C'était aussi un gigantesque nid de vampires.

Il regarda alors plus attentivement la femme en face de lui. Il aurait parié qu'elle sortait toujours avec autant d'armes la nuit. Il remarqua alors sa posture droite. Elle était sûre d'elle. Ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle dégageait. Et il vit surtout son regard. Deux grands yeux bleus vibrants d'énergie, de vie et de défi. Des yeux qui en avaient trop vu pour son jeune âge. Ils formaient un étrange contraste avec son visage qui gardait une rondeur d'enfant. Elle ressemblait à une femme-enfant, toute en paradoxes. Un étrange mélange qui ne le repoussait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions sur son passé. Au lieu de cela, il expliqua :

- Pour tuer un esprit, il faut l'identifier. Savoir comment il est mort, pourquoi. Il faut trouver où il a été enterré et saler et brûler ses ossements.

- Purification, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'y connaissait.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il se passait quelque chose cette nuit-là ? demanda Sam.

- J'étais à une fête plus haut. En partant, j'ai vu Tom devant l'appartement d'Emma. Je les connais un peu. Tom suit le même cursus que moi. Au départ, je me suis dit qu'Emma s'était peut-être endormie. Mais les lumières du couloir ont crépité et la température a chuté d'une manière pas naturelle du tout. Jusqu'à voir mon souffle. Sans compter mon sixième sens. Vous savez, quand on vit à Sunnydale, on développe un radar pour ce genre de chose. C'est instinctif. J'ai juste su. Après il a suffi de mettre deux et deux ensemble. Deux suicides, deux jeunes filles connues pour leur joie de vivre et deux mortes de manière complètement identique en deux semaines. Il n'y a jamais de coïncidences.

- La plupart des gens ne font pas attention à cela, remarqua Dean.

- La plupart des gens n'ont pas mon passé, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Les deux frères ne posèrent pas d'autres questions. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. La jeune femme héla une serveuse qui passait et demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte l'addition. Elle rangea ses armes dans son sac, glissant un pieu dans son manteau.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce campus, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis venue ici en espérant me tenir loin du surnaturel. Je veux une vie normale. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je vous aiderai. Mais je préfèrerai m'impliquer le moins possible. Je sais ce qui se cache dans le noir et cela me suffit.

- On te comprend mieux que tu ne le crois, souffla Sam.

Elle se leva et glissa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table pour régler sa part, et un peu plus.

- Vous avez mon numéro et vous savez où je vis. Tenez-moi au courant. Et bonne chasse.

- Attends !

Dean se redressa aussi en la voyant partir. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport. Elle se retourna.

- On peut te ramener, dit-il.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais prendre un taxi et marcher un peu. Je suis armée et je sais me défendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais me débrouiller. Bonne soirée.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les tables et disparaissait dans la rue. Derrière lui, son frère payait le reste de la note. Il lui donna une accolade dans le dos :

- Allez ! On a un esprit à trouver avant qu'il ne frappe encore.

- En chasse !

Les deux Winchester se mirent en route, prêts à faire ce pour quoi ils excellaient : chasser.

* * *

Les deux chasseurs respectèrent la demande de Dawn de ne pas s'impliquer. Ils n'avaient pas téléphoné et elle ne les avait pas revus. Elle était assez occupée avec le nouveau semestre qui démarrait et la vie simple et normale dans laquelle elle s'était installée. Cours, amis, devoirs, fêtes. C'était effroyablement banal. Et effroyablement rassurant pour elle. Au bout d'une semaine, elle s'était même plus à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être vu du supernaturel là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la dépression. Elle s'était détestée de penser cela. Pourtant, égoïstement, cela rassurait. 

Elle entra dans l'appartement après une journée de cours épuisante. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait à faire encore. Ranger sa chambre qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Appeler Buffy. Finir de traduire le texte que Giles lui a confié et lui envoyer. C'était aussi son tour de faire les courses. Elle stoppa sa liste en voyant Dean et Sam assis à la petite table ronde en train de discuter avec Chloé et Kathleen. Ils levèrent la tête en la voyant entrer et la saluèrent. Les deux garçons se levèrent :

- Je vais poser mes affaires et je reviens, prévint-elle.

Elle déposa son sac de cours sur son lit et pris celui de tous les jours. Elle y glissa son portefeuille et son portable. Puis, elle rejoignit les chasseurs qui saluaient les deux jeunes femmes. Dawn regarda Dean leur lancer un sourire charmeur qui fit rosir les joues de Chloé. Sam fut gentil et non dragueur.

- On t'attend pour dîner ? demanda l'athlète à Dawn.

- Pas la peine, répondit Dean à la place.

Dawn regarda l'aîné pendant que celui-ci la poussait vers la sortie avec une main dans le dos. Elle entendit ses deux amies lui souhaiter une bonne soirée dans son dos en riant. La porte fermée, elle les suivit jusqu'à leur voiture en répondant à leurs questions –enfin celles de Dean surtout- à propos de ses deux amies. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Sam lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère. Il dévia la conversation dans la voiture en lui demandant si la reprise du semestre s'était bien passée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à l'aîné de lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement ennuyé par ce sujet de conversation. Il se pencha et alluma la radio. Un air de Nirvana emplit la voiture, étouffant leurs paroles. Sam éteignit l'autoradio. Dean le ralluma. Sam le ré-éteignit. Ils finirent par se disputer à propos de la musique et leurs goûts très différents. Dawn s'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière et laissa leur voix la bercer. Dès leur première rencontre, elles l'avaient marqué. Ils avaient des voix graves et chaudes. Celle de Dean semblait cassée certains moments. Surtout quand il s'énervait, comme en ce moment. Celle se Sam était plus douce. Elles représentaient bien leur personnalité en fin de compte.

La dispute s'arrêta quand Dean gara la voiture dans le petit parking en face du restaurant où elle les avait conduits la dernière fois. Elle passa devant pour parler avec les propriétaires. Susanna dégagea une table pour eux après les avoir salués chaleureusement. Ils se retrouvèrent à la même place que la dernière fois. On leur apporta rapidement la carte et elle vit Dean suivre des yeux le déhanché de la serveuse.

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Sam en se penchant vers lui.

- Hélas, soupira-t-il.

Dean se tourna vers eux alors que la serveuse disparaissait au moment où Sam et elle secouaient la tête.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Rien Dean, répondit son cadet.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien le temps que la serveuse revienne pour prendre leurs commandes et qu'on leur apporte leur plat. Dawn se tourna vers eux, le visage soudain sérieux :

- Alors ? De quoi vous voulez me parler ?

¤

Dean et Sam s'échangèrent un regard. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas attendu la fin du repas avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Après le dîner, la dernière fois, ils avaient discuté de la marche à suivre avec elle. Son envie de rester loin du combat avait été clair. Ils n'avaient pas été étonnés plus que cela. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir de chercher à mener une vie normale ? Pas eux. Surtout pas Sam qui avait essayé, sans succès. Ils avaient enquêté sur le campus, gardant le profil le plus bas possible. Les gens avaient tous été d'accord sur une chose : les deux défuntes aimaient vivre. Enfin c'était ce qu'il semblait. Personne ne s'était plus de questions. Ils avaient haussé les épaules en disant que l'on ne connaissait pas vraiment ceux qui nous entouraient, que le stress de l'université n'était pas fait pour tout le monde. Les Winchester avaient trouvé cela affligeant mais hélas profondément humain.

Dean se lança :

- On a fouillé dans le passé de l'université et de Weatherly Hall en particulier. On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant : ce n'était pas les premiers suicides.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce sont les premiers dont j'entends parler et je suis là depuis bientôt deux ans.

Il y en a eu six en tout, répondit Sam en sortant plusieurs feuilles pliées de sa veste. Il y en a eu quatre en cinq ans. Puis une pause de deux ans avant ceux de cette année. Ils ont eu lieu dans le même immeuble dans des chambres différentes. Les victimes sont des filles d'âge différent qui ne font pas les mêmes études. A vrai dire, elles ont des profils différents aussi. Deux d'entre elles étaient dépressives au moment de leur mort. Mais elles sont mortes exactement de la même manière que les autres, donc on les a incluses dedans.

- Vous avez le nom de l'esprit ? demanda Dawn. Ça devrait être la première suicidée, non ? Il faudrait donc retrouver son cadavre et le brûler.

- C'est fait. Elle a été incinérée, lui apprit Dean.

Les sourcils de Dawn se froncèrent :

- Il faut brûler ses cendres ? tenta-t-elle.

- Non. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas pu revenir.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On ne sait pas. Il y a un esprit. C'est sûr. Mais celui de qui ? Il faut qu'on trouve son identité. On a dû rater quelque chose. On va continuer à fouiller.

- Et en attendant, il y a un esprit qui rode et tue des jeunes filles. Et on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher une autre mort.

Les garçons virent le visage de Dawn s'assombrir. Elle n'aimait pas la nouvelle plus qu'eux. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de devoir attendre un signe, une autre mort afin de pouvoir avancer, obtenir un autre indice. Elle finit par gronder :

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère les choses matérielles. Au moins, elles ne peuvent pas se cacher. On les trouve. On les tue. Fin du problème.

- Tu le faisais souvent ? demanda Dean, curieux.

Elle haussa les épaules :

- J'étais jeune. Je ne participais pas. Mais j'ai connu des personnes qui le faisaient quand les choses devenaient vraiment invivables. Depuis quand vous chassez ?

Changement de sujet pas très subtil, pensa Dean. Il écouta Sam lui raconter qu'ils avaient suivi leur père sur les routes depuis leur enfance. Il ne dit rien du démon qui avait tué leur mère et lancé leur père dans une traque obsessionnelle. Traque que les fils avaient reprise à la disparition de John. Dawn leur expliqua qu'ils étaient les premiers chasseurs qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ne savait pas que certaines personnes faisaient cela. Elle leur posa des questions pratiques : comment faisaient-ils pour gagner leur vie ? Etaient-ils reconnus ? Elle était sérieuse et curieuse malgré les petites plaisanteries. Il en profita pour l'observer mieux. Elle avait un visage encore un peu enfantin et rond. Ses lèvres prenaient naturellement une moue boudeuse qui aurait sûrement paru ridicule et agaçant sur un visage plus adulte. Ce que l'on remarquait le plus néanmoins était ses deux yeux bleus. Ils étaient presque trop grands pour son visage ; trop lumineux pour être réels. Ils étaient d'un bleu électrique qui vous foudroyait sur place. En règle générale, Dean ne l'aurait pas remarqué plus que cela. Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre. Néanmoins, les circonstances avaient faîtes que son frère et lui devaient travailler avec elle. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas ignorer le charisme que la jeune femme dégageait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait une attitude bien à elle, un détachement que seuls les professionnels avaient face aux monstres qui vivaient dans les ténèbres. Elle avait le profil d'une chasseuse. Il demanda brusquement :

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à chasser ?

Elle parut surprise alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Je voulais une vie normale.

- Malgré ce que tu savais ?

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir et chercha ses mots :

- J'avais onze ans quand j'ai vu mon premier vampire. A partir de là, tout mon monde à changer. Les démons sont devenus monnaie courante. Au cours des années, j'ai vu ce que la chasse faisait aux gens qui m'entouraient. Ça les a endurcis. Ça les a changés. Ils ont souffert. Puis j'ai vu des personnes que j'aimais mourir. Quand Sunnydale s'est écroulée, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas perdre plus. Alors je suis venue ici.

Sam ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Il avait tenté de faire la même chose en allant à l'université.

- J'ai voulu faire pareil, avoua-t-il. Je me suis inscrit à Stamford et j'ai voulu tout oublier. Juste avoir une vie normale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Dawn.

- La vie réelle m'a rattrapé. Ma fiancée s'est faît tuée par un démon. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas fuir. J'ai repris la chasse.

- Je suis désolée.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dean le regarda en coin. Il savait que Jessica était un sujet sensible. Il refusait d'en parler, même à lui. Cela l'inquiétait. Sam n'était pas du genre à garder les choses pour lui. Il était du genre à communiquer, contrairement à son frère aîné. Les conversations émotionnelles n'étaient pas pour lui. Il les fuyait le plus possibles et paniquait dès qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans l'une d'elles.

- J'ai une question à propos du revenant.

La voix de Dawn le sortit de ses pensées et il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle fronçait les sourcils en se concentrant. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait leur attention, elle continua :

- Normalement, un esprit à lié à ses ossements, c'est cela ?

- Oui, confirma Sam.

- Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible que dans ce cas-là, l'esprit soit lié au bâtiment et non à son corps ? Et si elle avait un message important à passer qui l'a retenait ? Mais comme son corps a été brûlé, il a fallu qu'elle se raccroche à quelque chose. Le bâtiment.

Les Winchester réfléchirent. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil. Le plus dur normalement était d'identifier le fantôme et de trouver ses ossements. Seulement, ici, il n'y en avait pas. Dean sortit le carnet de son père et commença à le feuilleter. Sam expliqua :

- On n'a jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil. On n'est même sûr que cela soit possible.

- Il n'y a rien là dedans, annonça Dean en refermant le carnet.

Elle détacha son attention du carnet et les deux frères virent sa curiosité. Elle dit :

- Pourtant il y a eu un cas comme ça à Sunnydale. Un ancien orphelinat avait été transformé en résidence sur le campus. Seulement, les orphelins avaient été massacrés dedans et leurs esprits hantaient le bâtiment. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de corps. Ils étaient liés à l'endroit.

- Comment vous vous en êtes débarrassés ?

Elle grimaça :

- Je n'en sais rien. J'étais jeune. Ma sœur m'a juste dit que le problème était réglé.

- Ça ne nous avance pas, grogna Dean.

- On a une piste quand même, remarqua Sam.

Dawn se mit à tapoter ses doigts contre la table, le regard perdu. Dean haussa un sourcil. Il chercha de l'aide du côté de Sam qui haussa les épaules. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Elle sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité et demanda :

- Et si on cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle veut ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle est toujours là malgré tout, c'est qu'elle veut quelque chose. Si on savait quoi, on pourrait l'aider et elle s'en irait.

- Aider un esprit ?

Les deux hommes étaient sceptiques. Ils n'avaient jamais aidé un fantôme. Généralement, ils n'étaient pas très réceptifs. Ils tuaient et cela s'arrêtait là. Surtout que si Dawn avait raison et si elle cherchait à régler quelque chose, elle s'en était plutôt mal sorti jusque là. Ils comptaient interroger la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle comptait faire mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva en rassemblant ces affaires :

- Vous avez les noms des victimes ?

Sam hocha la tête et lui tendit un petit dossier qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Dean s'était moqué de lui en le voyant faire. Le cadet n'avait pas jugé bon lui expliquer qu'il savait comment les étudiants fonctionnaient. La jeune femme le prit en le remerciant :

- Je vais réfléchir et voir si je trouve une idée. Je vous appelle dès que j'y voie plus clair.

Et elle partit sans leur laisser le temps de lui proposer de la raccompagner. Les frères Winchester décidèrent de rentrer. Ils payèrent leur part de l'addition et retournèrent à l'Impala. Sam demanda :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On creuse l'idée de Dawn et on voit ce que ça donne.

- Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir raison ?

- Au point où on en est, pourquoi pas ?

Ils montèrent en voiture. Les Deep Purple emplirent l'habitacle. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et Sam alluma son ordinateur portable pendant que Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond :

- Elle n'est pas claire.

Le cadet ne leva pas les yeux de son écran :

- Dawn ?

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste à Sunnydale ? Elle en sait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui veut fuir le surnaturel.

- Elle vivait à Sunnydale, Dean.

La plupart des habitants de ce bled ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient juste sous le bout de leur nez. Cette ville avait le plus fort taux de criminalité du pays ! Et personne ne trouvait ça bizarre. Pas même le gouvernement. Même les chasseurs n'allaient pas là-bas.

- Peut-être que certains savaient ce qu'il se passait. On n'en sait rien, Dean. Et ça ne nous concerne pas. Dawn s'y connaît et ça s'arrête là. Elle a édulcoré sa vie ? Et alors. On l'a bien fait avec la nôtre.

- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison.

Sam retourna à ses recherches pendant que Dean se concentrait sur l'énigme Dawn. Elle était plus jeune que Sammy et semblait y connaître un rayon. Elle avait aussi une personnalité frappante. S'il ne faisait pas attention, cette fille allait bientôt l'obséder. Il se leva et attrapa son blouson. La nuit était jeune et ils étaient bientôt à court de liquidité. Il décida d'aller pallier ce problème. Il prévint son frère et sortit.

¤

Dawn rentra chez elle sans problème. Les filles étaient réunies dans la salle de séjour, devant un film. Karen se leva et lui lança un sourire énigmatique :

- Alors ?

La Clé remarqua qu'elle était désormais le centre d'attention de ses colocataires. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Alors rien.

- Rien ? demanda Amanda. Chloé et Kat nous ont dit que tu étais partie avec deux étalons.

Elle roula des yeux théâtralement :

- Dean et Sam. Ils travaillent pour l'université. Ils sont là à cause des suicides.

Amanda grimaça. Dawn vit les emballages vides de nourriture chinoise et jura :

- J'ai oublié de faire les courses ! Je suis désolée les filles. Je les ferais demain.

- T'inquiète pas, la rassura Karen.

Dawn se rappela toute la liste de choses qu'elle avait à faire et s'excusa auprès de ses colocataires. Elle alla dans sa chambre et soupira en voyant le désordre qui régnait de son côté. Elle déposa le dossier des Winchester sur le bureau, son sac par terre et commença à ranger. Elle tria ses vêtements, mis les sales dans le panier, plia les propres et les mit dans l'armoire. Elle rangea aussi les livres qui traînaient et les cours. Puis elle alluma son ordinateur et prit un livre de sumérien. Elle plancha pendant plus une heure sur le texte que lui envoyé Giles. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà commencé avant. Une fois satisfaite, elle ouvrit un nouveau mail, plaça la traduction en document joint, écrit un petit mail à l'Observateur et l'envoya. Elle regarda l'heure : il était vingt-trois heures. Trop tard pour appeler la plupart des gens. Mais assez tôt pour appeler sa sœur. Elle prenait son portable quand Amanda rentra.

- Ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais. J'étais censée l'appeler plus tôt mais j'ai été distraite.

La rouquine sourit en retirant son haut :

- Et quelle distraction !

- Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura rien Amanda.

- Dommage. Tu devrais te lancer. Rien qu'un coup. Depuis Brian, tu n'as vu personne.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Brian !

- Si tu le dis.

Brian avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant neuf mois à son arrivée à l'université. Brian avait été son premier pour beaucoup de choses : premier vrai rendez-vous, premier amour, premier vrai baiser, première vraie relation et premier amant. Aucun des Scooby n'en avait entendu parler. Ils se doutaient qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un mais n'insistait pas. Buffy avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus mais Dawn n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa sœur débarquer sans prévenir pour menacer son petit ami. Ils avaient fait fuir tous ses prétendants au lycée, lui gâchant toutes ses chances. Elle avait donc décidé de garder ses secrets pour elle. Elle avait très mal pris leur rupture. Il avait fini son cursus et était parti vivre à Seattle où il avait trouvé du travail. Aucun d'eux ne croyait aux relations à longues distances. Ils avaient donc préféré se dire adieu. Dawn n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre. Elle n'avait trouvé personne d'autre et elle vivait très bien avec son célibat. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de sa sœur :

- Dawn ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas appelé plus tôt ?

La Clé retint un soupir. Même à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Buffy réussissait à être hyper-protectrice.

- J'ai dîné avec des amis.

Elle saisit son oreiller qu'elle lança sur Amanda pour faire disparaître son sourire satisfait tout en continuant à discuter avec sa sœur. Elle demanda des nouvelles des autres. Elle apprit qu'Alex était à l'hôpital pour un bras cassé. Dawn voulut savoir comment il s'était blessé et Buffy lui répondit par un vague : « Les risques du métier. » La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elles finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit et Dawn raccrocha. Amanda s'était déjà installée dans son lit et lisait. La Clé se changea et mit son pyjama avant de glisser sous les couvertures aussi. Elle régla son réveil. Ce faisant, son regard glissa sur le dossier que Sam lui avait remis. Elle le lirait demain.

- Bonne nuit Amanda.

- Bonne nuit Dawn.

Dawn éteignit la lumière et s'installa confortablement. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Helena Marshall était en troisième année d'archéologie. Elle n'avait aucun antécédent psychiatrique. Ses amis la décrivaient comme quelqu'un d'ouvert et d'amical. Elle sortait avec la même personne depuis deux ans et demi. Un certain Teddy Space. Il y a sept ans, à la suite d'une dispute, elle avait été retrouvée morte dans son bain. Elle avait avalé des somnifères et s'était noyée. Son corps avait été incinéré une semaine plus tard. Deux ans plus tard, Emily venait d'emménager dans le même appartement quand elle s'était suicidée. Puis l'année d'après il y avait eu Clara. Un an après, Nadia. Et enfin, Debbie et Emma. La grande question était : pourquoi la pause de deux ans ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait deux morts cette année ? L'esprit semblait être plus impatient. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle devait forcément avoir un message à passer. La grande question était comment entrer en communication avec elle. 

Dawn regarda les noms et se demanda soudain pourquoi elles avaient été choisies. Il y avait plein d'autres femmes dans le bâtiment. Elle passa sur son ordinateur et ouvrit une fenêtre Internet. Elle tapa le nom d'Emily et trouva des coupures de presse sur l'accident. Elle trouva même les coordonnées de son frère et de ses parents. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Charlie, le frère aîné. Il décrocha et elle se lança :

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Dawn Summers et je suis étudiante à l'Université de l'Indiana.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je suis désolée de vous rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs mais je voudrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre sœur.

- Elle s'est suicidée. Fin de l'histoire.

- De la même manière que six autres filles dans le même bâtiment ces sept dernières années.

Il y eut un silence et la voix demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Elle inspira, prenant le temps de réfléchir :

- Est-ce que votre sœur agissait bizarrement avant sa mort ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous savez, Emily a toujours été assez étrange. Elle n'allait pas très bien avant sa mort. Elle disait qu'elle était hantée.

- Hantée ?

- Ma sœur était persuadée que le monde était plein de démons et de fantômes. Elle disait qu'elle sentait les esprits des morts. A l'université, elle s'est mise à boire. Pour faire taire les voix. Sa mort n'a pas été très étonnante.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Elle le remercia de sa patience et raccrocha. Elle chercha le nom de l'autre défunte sur Internet. Elle appela un membre de la famille de chaque personne. Les heures filèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle regarda l'heure : il était près de dix-sept heures. Elle était là-dessus depuis trois heures. Elle se leva et s'étira, faisant grimacer ses muscles douloureux. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle se servit une tasse de café. Elle était la seule dans l'appartement et tout était silencieux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et observa les notes qu'elle venait de prendre. Toutes les jeunes femmes décédées avaient un point commun : elles étaient sensibles. Hypersensibles. Plus ou moins discrètement, elles semblaient tous capter le surnaturel. Et toutes étaient mortes alors qu'une soirée avait lieu dans le bâtiment. Et si, le point commun n'était pas qu'elles aient vécu dans l'immeuble mais qu'elles aient assisté à une fête ? Plus sensibles que les autres, l'esprit avait pu prendre contact avec elles. De là, quelque chose s'était mal passée et la jeune fille prise comme hôte était morte. Cela pouvait tenir la route. Elle prit son portable et appela Dean.

¤

Dean referma son téléphone et retourna dans la chambre. Son frère leva les yeux de son écran, l'air frustré. Il savait que les recherches n'avaient pas donné grand chose jusque là. Enfin pas de leurs côtés.

- Je vais chercher Dawn.

Sam se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes :

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a appelé. Apparemment, elle a une théorie.

- Déjà ? Comment elle a fait ?

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules en sortant. Il conduisit jusqu'au campus. La jeune fille l'attendait devant son immeuble. Il s'arrêta le long du trottoir et se pencha pour lui ouvrir la portière. Elle entra et il redémarra. En dehors des salutations d'usage, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur. La chambre était très simple : deux lits une place, une commode, une table ronde, deux chaises et une porte qui menait sur la salle de bain. Sam la salua et elle sortit le dossier de son sac.

- Café ? proposa Dean.

Dawn accepta et Dean sortit chercher le café au distributeur automatique. Sam montra la chaise libre à la jeune fille qui s'y installa. Elle demanda soudain :

- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit fixe ?

- Non. On est toujours sur les routes.

Sa réponse sembla créer de la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme. Dean revint et déposa un gobelet bouillant devant elle. Elle le remercia poliment. Elle sortit le dossier qu'il lui avait remis de son sac et le déposa sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit et les Winchester virent qu'il y avait de nouvelles pages griffonnées. Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de demander, elle se lança dans le résumé de ses recherches et de ses réflexions. Dean s'était posé sur le bord d'un lit et écoutait autant qu'il ne regardait la jeune femme parler. Elle semblait excitée par ses trouvailles et assez sûre d'elle. Il devait avouer que c'était malin. Du jamais vu, mais malin. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait téléphoné aux familles des défuntes. Une fois son récit terminé, elle attendit leur réaction. Sam avait les sourcils froncés :

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène pareil.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas possible, répliqua-t-elle.

- On n'a pas vraiment d'autres explications Sammy.

Le cadet fusilla son frère du regard devant le surnom et il surprit le regard amusé de Dawn quand il reporta son attention sur elle. Il secoua la tête.

- Même si la théorie est juste, comment fait-on pour se débarrasser de l'esprit ? Il y a toujours le problème du corps.

- Pas faux, confirma Dean en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il attendait qu'une parfaite inconnue lui donne une solution. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Depuis le temps qu'il chassait, il n'était jamais tombé sur un cas pareil. Cela devait être un cas assez rare. Emily avait sûrement elle-même développé une sensibilité à ce monde et cela l'avait rendu plus forte.

- On attend la prochaine fête, expliqua Dawn. Et on envoie un appât. Quelqu'un sensible au surnaturel qui correspond au profil et qui pourrait servir de vaisseau. Et on l'aide à transmettre son message.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et trouvèrent le même scepticisme dans les yeux de l'autre. Dean secoua la tête :

- Mauvaise idée.

- Vous en avez une autre ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On en trouvera une, répondit Sam.

Ce plan le mettait mal à l'aise. Si ce n'était que quand il pensait à la fin qu'avaient eu les jeunes femmes qui avaient servi de vaisseau. Il faudrait déjà trouver une personne qui veuille bien servir d'appât. Il exprima à voix haute ses doutes. Néanmoins Dawn semblait avoir déjà tout décidé :

- Je servirai d'appât.

- Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux chasseurs.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas :

- J'ai vécu à Sunnydale. Je suis sensible au surnaturel. En plus, je serai volontaire ! Et vous serez là pour me surveiller et faire en sorte que personne n'ait à appeler ma sœur pour lui dire que je me suis suicidée. On l'aidera à passer son message. Elle sera en paix et ira là où elle était censée aller. Fin des morts.

Elle les regarda tour à tour :

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : pour se débarrasser d'un esprit, il faut brûler son cadavre. Ici, il n'y a pas de cadavre. Donc, il faut l'aider.

Dean et Sam n'aimaient pas cela. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas cela. C'était trop aléatoire. Il y avait trop de variables. Les risques étaient trop grands et les chances que Dawn s'en sorte indemne étaient minimes. Ils regardèrent la jeune femme et comprirent ensemble qu'ils ne la feraient pas changer d'avis. Elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une expression de pure détermination sur son visage. Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Pourtant ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'elle exécuterait son plan. Avec ou sans eux.

- On ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, prévint Dean. Et on se tiendra prêt pour un exorcisme si on sent que les choses dégénèrent.

Dawn sourit en décroisant les bras :

- Je vous téléphone dès que j'entends parler d'une fête.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et expliqua qu'elle avait des révisions à faire. Sur le pas de la porte, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se tourna vers Dean :

- J'aurai besoin qu'on me ramène.

Il acquiesça et prit son manteau. Dawn sortit l'attendre dehors et il se tourna vers Sam :

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à sentir que quelque chose va mal se passer ?

- Non. Parle-lui. Essaie de lui faire changer d'avis. Je n'aime pas ça.

Dean sortit. La jeune femme l'attendait près de l'Impala, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle ne semblait pas ravie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle cherchait à se calmer. Il s'approcha lentement pour lui laisser le temps de percevoir sa présence et de raccrocher si elle le désirait. Il l'entendit dire avec frustration :

- Je suis sûre de ma traduction Giles ! Si vous avez trouvé autre chose, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas le temps de replancher dessus en ce moment.

Il sourit en la voyant rouler des yeux et il ouvrit la portière.

- Je viens de commencer un nouveau semestre Giles. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous servir de traductrice. Demandez à Wesley, ou à Willow. Ils s'y connaissent. Passez le bonjour à tout le monde. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant avant de s'installer dans la voiture. Il fit rugir le moteur et l'Impala s'engagea sur la route. Il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre plan ?

- Non. Je n'en voie pas d'autres. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de servir de vaisseau à un esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça marchera ? Qu'elle te choisira ?

- Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un aimant à démons.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, intrigué par l'expression. Elle rit en voyant son expression et expliqua :

- J'ai été enlevé je ne sais pas combien de fois. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la douzième. C'est comme si j'avais un panneau lumineux au-dessus de ma tête qui dirait : « Victime pour démons en tout genre. » Le meilleur ami de ma sœur, Alex, a la particularité d'attirer tous les démons femelles. Il s'est retrouvé avec une momie Inca qui aspirait la vie des autres pour survivre, une prof hyper séduisante qui était en faite une mante religieuse géante qui avait besoin de puceaux pour se reproduire, une démone qui voulait ouvrir la Bouche de l'Enfer avec son sang. Et sa fiancée était une ancienne démone. Il y a des gens comme ça qui attire les ennuis.

Il sourit :

- Sam pourrait être considéré comme un « aimant à démons » alors.

- Toujours en train de le tirer de mauvais pas ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- C'est mon petit frère. C'est mon boulot.

- Ma sœur dit la même chose. Elle est hyper protectrice. Avant de venir à l'université, je n'ai jamais eu un seul copain. Dès qu'ils voyaient ma sœur, ils s'enfuyaient.

- Elle est si terrifiante que ça ?

- De prime abord, non. Elle est petite, mince et blonde. Et puis, elle leur lance son regard et une de ses menaces personnelles et ils s'enfuient à toute vitesse.

Dean essaya de visualiser la sœur de Dawn et ne lui trouva rien de terrifiant. Comment une femme blonde et petite, sûrement très jolie si elle est comme sa sœur, pourrait-elle faire peur au point de pousser des jeunes hommes à s'enfuir ? Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il demanda alors :

- Quels genres de menaces ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je crois que sa préférée c'est : « Si tu lui fais mal, je t'arrache la cage thoracique à mains nues pour m'en faire un chapeau. » Il y a aussi « Si tu lui fais mal, je t'arrache ta virilité et je te la fais bouffer. »

Il grimaça aux images. C'était plutôt bien trouvé, il devait l'avouer. Dawn rit :

- Mais elle est beaucoup plus convaincante que moi.

- Je devrais peut-être lui demander des idées pour renouveler mon répertoire de menaces…

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils comparèrent leurs menaces. Dean était épaté par le vocabulaire de la femme à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être belle, paraître aussi innocente, et le rester en sortant des phrases aussi crues que ce qu'elle faisait. Il se gara le long du trottoir devant son bâtiment et se tourna vers elle. Elle attrapa son sac et lui sourit. Un de ses sourires espiègles que l'on voit beaucoup plus chez une enfant que chez une adulte. Alors qu'au dessus, ses yeux bleus étaient mélange étrange de sagesse et d'amusement. Cette fille – femme – était tout en paradoxes.

- A la prochaine alors.

- Ouais, à la prochaine.

Elle ouvrit la portière. Mu par un réflexe, il la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit-il simplement.

- Je sais.

Et elle sortit. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le bâtiment. Il reprit la route. Sam et lui devaient essayer de trouver une autre solution à leur problème avant que Dawn ne puisse exécuter son plan.

* * *

Karen entra en trombe dans la chambre. Quand elle vit Dawn assise à son bureau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. 

- Dawnie ! Ma colocataire préférée !

La Clé leva la tête vers elle, désertant son devoir. Le visage de son amie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle était trop fatiguée pour passer une soirée dehors. La semaine avait été éprouvante. Les cours avaient été plus durs que prévus et Giles lui avait envoyé plusieurs textes à traduire car il voulait un second avis. En plus, elle était malade. Elle, californienne, avait attrapé une angine. Elle avait horreur de l'hiver ! Elle était sûre qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Non, Karen. Je ne sors pas.

- S'il te plait ! Amanda est avec son nouveau groupe de super potes. Kathleen s'entraîne au gymnase. Chloé est au journal. Et je ne sais pas où est Sandra. Juste quelques heures.

- Non.

- Deux petites heures !

- Non Karen.

- Une ! Juste histoire que je n'arrive pas toute seule. S'il te plait !

Dawn secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'elle sorte. Seulement Karen était entêtée :

- Je ferai tes courses ! Ta lessive ! Demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai. S'il te plait.

Karen se mit à genoux et attendit, les yeux implorants. Dawn comprit qu'elle ne partirait pas. Elle soupira :

- Une heure ! Et tu me devras un immense service !

La fêtarde se jeta au cou de la Clé avant de sortir en furie pour aller se changer. La Clé se leva et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Elle se changea rapidement, troquant son pantalon en lin et son pull pour une longue jupe beige en daim, un pull à col roulé noir et des bottines. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la rue. Dawn demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

- L'anniversaire de Quentin.

Dawn ne savait même pas qui était Quentin. Mais cela avait peu d'important. Il y avait peu de chance que Karen elle-même le sache. Elle avait sûrement entendu parler de la fête par une amie et avait décidé d'y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle était épuisée et fourbue. Son esprit se reconnecta quand elle se rendit compte dans quel bâtiment elle entrait. Weatherly Hall. Elle s'arrêta. Karen la tira par le bras :

- Allez viens !

La Clé sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et chercha son portable dans son sac. Elle jura en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait oublié dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Buffy l'aurait tué pour un oubli pareil. Elle demanda à Karen si elle pouvait emprunter le sien pour envoyer un texto. Elle se saisit du mobile et tapa son sms. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris le numéro de Sam par cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en la technologie. Elle avait tendance à vous lâcher quand vous en aviez le plus besoin. Elle rendit l'appareil alors qu'elles entraient dans un appartement bondé. La musique la frappa de plein fouet et elle grogna en portant une main à ses tempes. Karen l'attira vers le bar improvisé. Elle tendit ensuite un verre à Dawn :

- Tiens, ça ira mieux après.

La petite sœur de la Tueuse retint la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Elle chercha un endroit où s'asseoir et trouva un tabouret. Elle s'y précipita avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne et s'assit. Karen la suivit, parcourant les invités du regard. Elle lui confia les derniers potins. Dawn n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans le numéro de téléphone et que Sam avait bien reçu son texto.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait seule. Karen était sur la piste en train de danser avec un inconnu. La migraine de Dawn ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Un étudiant s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui parlait. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. La musique était trop forte. Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez et se leva. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Karen et lui dit qu'elle rentrait. Elle ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Elle récupéra son manteau et son sac et tenta d'atteindre la porte. Sur le seuil, un frisson plus fort que les autres la parcourut, la gelant sur place. Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir de l'armoire et elle vit deux reflets entrelacés : le sien et celui d'une grande brune. Elle eut le temps de jurer mentalement avant que tout devienne noir.

¤

Dean se gara devant le bâtiment et sortit, imité par Sam. Il dut courir pour rattraper son frère. Ce dernier ouvrit le texto que lui avait envoyé Dawn trois quart d'heure plus tôt pour savoir dans quel appartement avait lieu a fête. Il ne s'était pas aperçu tout de suite qu'il avait reçu un texto. Dès qu'il l'avait ouvert, un poids s'était brusquement posé sur ses épaules. Il avait cherché son frère, accoudé au bar en train de draguer une des clientes. Dès que Dean avait été mis au courant, il avait jeté quelques billets pour payer les consommations et les deux Winchester étaient partis. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver Dawn.

L'appartement était bondé. Dean se demandait comment autant de personnes pouvaient tenir dans un si petit espace sans consommer tout l'oxygène. Se séparer serait une mauvaise idée. Il jura à propos de sa petite taille et se tourna vers Sam :

- Tu la vois ?

Son cadet dépassait presque tout le monde d'une tête. Il balaya la salle du regard :

- Non. Mais il y a une de ses colocs.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'afro-américaine qu'ils avaient vu chez Dawn. Il lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna. Quand elle les reconnut, elle leur lança un grand sourire séducteur :

- Salut les beaux gosses.

- Où est Dawn ?

Ils devaient presque crier pour se faire entendre. Karen se pencha vers lui et il fut envahi par l'odeur d'alcool et de parfum. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle était partie depuis vingt minutes, Sam sentit toutes couleurs quitter son visage. Il attrapa Dean.

- Elle est rentrée il y a vingt minutes.

- Pas bon.

Les deux Winchester sprintèrent jusqu'à Mason Hall et montèrent les escaliers trois par trois. Ils avaient parcouru le chemin en un temps record et étaient à bout de souffle. Dean frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il n'hésita pas et défonça la porte. L'appartement était allumé. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes jusqu'à en trouver une fermée qui ne résista pas longtemps. Dean jura et se précipita pour sortir Dawn de l'eau. Sam avait déjà composé le 911.

L'aîné posa la jeune femme par terre, lui remonta le menton et commença le bouche à bouche. Sam était déjà en position pour le massage cardiaque. Ils y étaient encore quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent. Ils furent éloignés mais ne quittèrent pas le corps de Dawn. Ils priaient tous les deux pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir échoué. C'était de leur faute. Ils auraient dû voir le texto dès sa réception. Soudain, l'un des ambulanciers bascula Dawn sur le côté et de l'eau s'échappa de sa bouche. On lui mit un masque à oxygène sur le visage et la positionna sur un brancard. Les Winchester reprirent leur souffle. L'un des secouristes s'approcha :

- On a récupéré un pouls. On la conduit à l'hôpital.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Sam.

- On ne sait pas pendant combien de temps elle a été privée d'oxygène. Il va falloir attendre d'avoir le résultat des examens. Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ?

- Une sœur. A Cleveland. On va la contacter, leur apprit Sam.

- Très bien.

Sam trouva un papier et laissa un mot aux colocataires de Dawn pendant qu'elle était transportée à l'hôpital. Dean alla dans la chambre de Dawn, prit le dossier sur les suicides et son portable. Il rejoignit son cadet.

- Tu comptes dire quoi à sa sœur ? demanda Sam.

- Rien pour l'instant.

- Dean…

- Dawn est toujours vivante. Si elle a raison, il y a des chances que l'esprit d'Emily soit toujours dans ses parages. On va l'aider à passer son message.

Il regarda les informations récoltées et eut subitement une idée. Il déposa Sam devant la porte des urgences et partit en trombe. Le cadet le regarda faire. Il fourra le portable de Dawn dans la poche de sa veste et entra. Au bureau, il demanda où avait été transporté Dawn. On lui apprit qu'elle avait été placée dans une chambre. Il y entra. Des infirmières étaient en train de l'installer. A leurs côtés, un médecin leur donnait des ordres et prescrivaient des examens. Il remarqua Sam :

- Vous êtes de la famille.

- Des amis. Sa famille n'habite pas dans la région. On essaie de les joindre. Comment elle va ?

- Je ne peux rien dire avant d'avoir fait des examens. Elle a de la chance que vous l'ayez trouvée si tôt.

- J'espère.

L'équipe médicale sortit. Il attrapa une chaise en plastique et s'installa au chevet de la jeune fille. Dans sa poche, un téléphone vibra et l'air du générique des Animaniacs résonna. Il sourit en l'entendant. Il sortit le mobile de Dawn. Sur l'écran, le nom de Buffy ressortait. Sam grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il attendit que l'appel bascule sur le répondeur et éteignit l'appareil. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à dire à cette Buffy que Dawn était morte, et surtout qu'ils ne l'avaient appelée dès qu'elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital. Il espéra sincèrement que l'idée de Dean allait marcher.

¤

Malgré l'heure tardive, Dean tambourina à la porte. Il entendit du bruit provenir de l'intérieur. La porte s'entrouvrit. Le jeune homme derrière avait la trentaine et avait connu de meilleurs jours. Il était pâle. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ses vêtements étaient complètement déformés et une barbe de plusieurs jours assombrissait ses mâchoires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Teddy Space ?

- Ouais. Vous êtes ?

- Dean Winchester. Vous devez m'accompagner.

- Bien sûr. Ecoute mec,…

- C'est à propos de Helena.

Teddy l'étudia avant de dire :

- Elle est morte.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ecoutez, je pourrais essayer de vous l'expliquer mais vous ne me croiriez pas et ça prendrait trop de temps. Deux choses : j'ai des informations à propos de Helena et vous pouvez sauver une vie ce soir si vous me suivez.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Dean dut trahir le sérieux de la situation car il referma la porte. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il avait échoué. Mais elle se rouvrit et Teddy sortit.

- On va où ?

- A l'hôpital. Je vous expliquerais tout en chemin.

¤

Dawn avait l'impression de flotter. Autour d'elle, tout était noir. Elle semblait enroulée dans un drap qui n'en finissait plus. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller et de s'endormir. Elle aimerait tellement dormir. Néanmoins, une voix qui ressemblait curieusement à sa sœur lui disait de rester éveiller. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'arriver là. Tout était si flou. A force d'efforts, elle se rappela de Karen et de la fête. Elle eut envie de jurer. Une voix inconnue la surprit :

- Je suis désolée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir :

- Emily ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elles meurent.

- Je le sais. Et j'aimerai éviter de mourir aussi.

- Je voulais juste lui parler.

- Parler à qui ?

- Teddy. Il croit que c'est de sa faute.

Dawn se rappela que c'était son petit ami au moment de sa mort. Ils s'étaient disputés avant sa mort. C'était à lui qu'elle voulait parler ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions. Quelque chose attira son attention une présence qu'elle sentait mais ne pouvait voir. Emily la sentit aussi. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit.

- Il est là, murmura-t-elle.

¤

Sam soupira de soulagement en voyant son frère entrer dans la chambre. Il se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autre homme. Ce dernier resta sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Dean ? Qui c'est ?

- Le destinataire du message avec un peu de chance.

L'inconnu entra un peu plus et secoua la tête :

- C'est dingue. Vous voulez dire que cette fille est possédée ?

Dean grimaça :

- Ca peut paraître bizarre.

Il vit le regard ahuri de Teddy :

- Ok. C'est complètement bizarre mais…

- Teddy ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent de concert vers le lit. Les appareils électriques vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre complètement. Dawn, les paupières closes, tourna la tête vers Teddy. Ce dernier semblait complètement effrayé. Il fit un pas en arrière mais Dean le rattrapa et le poussa vers le lit.

- Teddy, c'est toi ?

La voix qui sortait de la bouche de Dawn ne semblait pas être totalement la sienne. Les intonations étaient différentes et elle était plus grave.

- Emily ? tenta le jeune homme.

Les lèvres de Dawn s'étirèrent :

- Ça fait si longtemps que j'essaie de te parler.

Teddy se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Derrière, les Winchester échangèrent un regard ahuri. Dawn avait eu raison depuis le début. C'était incroyable.

- Je suis tellement désolée, continua Emily.

Son petit ami lui prit une main et commença à pleurer :

- Pourquoi Emily ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Sam et Dean se faisaient l'impression d'être des voyeurs mais ils n'osaient pas bouger. Emily continua sa confession :

- J'étais si fatiguée. J'ai pris un bain. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais pris des somnifères. Je me suis endormie. Ce n'était pas ta faute Teddy.

Pendant sept ans, Emily avait vu son ex petit ami se noyer dans la culpabilité. Il était persuadé que leur dispute avait poussé Emily à se tuer. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu mourir. Sa mort n'était qu'un accident. Elle avait essayé de lui dire. Hélas, elle n'avait pu que revivre sa mort encore et encore. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Teddy :

- Je t'aime. Il est temps pour moi de partir et toi de vivre ta vie. Ne sois pas triste. Vis, pour moi.

Teddy se pencha et l'embrassa. Il murmura :

- Je t'aime Emily.

Il s'écarta. La main de Dawn retomba mollement sur le matelas. Les lumières se rallumèrent ainsi que les appareils électriques. Soudain, un son strident envahi la pièce. Les Winchester regardèrent avec horreur la ligne plane de l'appareil. Des infirmières et des médecins envahirent la pièce et les mirent dehors. Teddy était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se laissa tomber par terre, et s'assit, le dos contre le mur. Sam et Dean eux fixaient la porte close de la chambre. Emily était partie, ils en étaient sûrs. Dawn ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Les minutes leur semblèrent des heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur le médecin. Un médecin avec un visage soulagé qui firent trembler les genoux des deux chasseurs et les firent sourire.

- Son cœur est reparti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On va faire quelques examens mais je pense que ça va aller. Elle est consciente. Elle vous demande.

Ils remercièrent le médecin et entrèrent dans la chambre. Dawn avait les yeux entrouverts. Elle semblait complètement épuisée. Elle tenta de sourire :

- Hé !

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmura rauque. Ils se rapprochèrent.

- Comment ça va ? demanda Sam.

- J'ai connu mieux. Elle est partie.

- Tu avais raison, déclara Dean.

- J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Ils lui dirent qu'ils repasseraient le lendemain. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'elle les ait entendus. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et ramenèrent Teddy chez lui. De retour à l'hôtel, ils étaient épuisés et se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit respectif.

- Faudra noter ça dans le carnet de Papa, dit Dean.

- Je le ferai demain.

Ils décidèrent de dormir. Cette chasse avait été étrange et instructive. Demain, ils en parleraient avec Dawn avant de reprendre la route. Aucun des deux n'avoua qu'ils auraient bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps et en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme qui venait d'échapper de peu à la mort. Elle leur avait fait un sacré effet.

* * *

Dawn signait les papiers de sortie quand elle vit les frères Winchester franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et tendit le dossier à l'infirmière. Elle n'avait rien à elle donc elle se dirigea directement vers ses sauveurs : 

- Merci pour tout.

- C'était plutôt juste, lui avoua Sam.

- J'avais remarqué.

Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'Impala, échangeant des plaisanteries sur l'affaire. Elle grimpa à l'arrière. Sam lui tendit son portable en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait éteint quand sa sœur avait appelé hier. Elle l'alluma et soupira en voyant le nombre d'appels en absence qu'elle avait. Dean vit sa grimace dans le rétroviseur :

- Ce n'est pas bon ?

- Non. Je vais passer des heures à tous les rappeler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

- Je trouverai bien.

Ils la ramenèrent chez elle. Ses colocataires se jetèrent sur elle. Elles lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi elle avait fait cela ? Dawn dit juste qu'elle été si fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie dans le bain. Dean et Sam furent invités à rester déjeuner. La conversation fut légère malgré la situation. L'après-midi, les filles partirent en cours. Il ne resta que Dawn et les deux chasseurs.

- Vous repartez quand ?

- Ce soir, répondit Dean. Les démons n'attendent pas.

- Je sais.

Dawn ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Cette aventure lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'elle voulait, le surnaturel existait toujours. Des gens continuaient à se faire tuer. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Pouvait-elle vraiment continuer à avoir une vie normale ? A faire comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait la nuit ? Elle parla de ses doutes aux deux hommes. Ce fut Sam qui répondit :

- On choisit tous notre vie. Tu peux continuer à faire comme si rien ne se passe. La question est de savoir si tu peux te regarder dans un miroir après.

Elle grimaça. Là était tout le problème. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. Tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus si je peux le faire.

¤

Sam et Dean partirent en fin d'après-midi. Dawn regarda leur voiture s'éloigner et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de sa sœur. Buffy décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Dawn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Dans le fond, elle entendit la voix de Willow demander qui téléphonait. Buffy lui dit que c'était Dawn et la sorcière le répéta en hurlant. La voix d'Alex, de Faith et de Giles se firent entendre. La Tueuse s'énerva et leur dit de se taire.

- Alors, Dawn ?

- J'étais à l'hôpital.

- Au Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La Clé lui expliqua qu'elle était malade et crevée et qu'elle s'était endormie dans le bain. Une de ses colocataires l'avait trouvée à temps. Elle rassura sa sœur et tous les Scooby mais cela ne fut pas une mince affaire. Elle ne leur parla pas des morts, ni de l'esprit, ni des Winchester. Elle ne leur dit pas non plus qu'elle se demandait soudain si elle avait fait le bon choix et si elle pouvait vraiment mener une vie tranquille. Cette histoire l'avait marquée. A présent, elle devait réfléchir et chercher à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire de sa vie.

¤

L'Impala s'engagea sur la nationale et Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur. A côté, Sam lisait les notes de leur père pour la énième fois. Il repensa à Dawn et sourit. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne resterait pas à l'université. Peut-être même avaient-ils des chances de la recroiser dans le futur… Qui pouvait le dire ?

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
